Our Not So Fairy Tale ending
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance a year early, and finds out that Draco is his mate. A new group has risen up in the war between black and white. Can Harry figure out a way to be with Draco, and still keep his friends, while trying to end this war?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Summary-**

Harry has come into his inheritance a year early, and finds out that Draco is his mate. A new group has risen up in the war between black and white. What is this group's intentions? And what does Draco have to do with it? Can Harry figure out a way to be with Draco, and still keep his friends, while trying to end this war once and for all? Or will he fail and loose his friends, his mate, AND the war?  
**  
****Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male), Magical Creatures, and so on.**

**Chapter one**

Harry was panting from the pain that had just left his body. The pain was horrible; he had never felt like that before. It first started as a small irritating itch on his stomach, then spread all over his body. It was the kind of itch that kind of stung more than it tickled, and it soon turned into a pain that felt like someone had dunked him into a boiling pot of hot oil. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he felt his bones break and re-grow making him slightly taller, he nearly bit through his lip when his back split open making his blood splatter on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then as quickly as the pain started, it stopped. Leaving Harry lying in a pool of his own blood, panting.

As the pain slowly passed Harry found himself lying on his bed heavily panting, he knew that he had to get up and clean the blood before it stained the sheets, which Aunt Petunia would have a fit over, but he couldn't find it in him to care. It felt like someone had sucked all the strength out of him, nor did he have the strength to keep his eyes open. Finally, after three minutes, Harry lost the battle to keep his eyes open and fell into a deep sleep.

Harry's hair had grown so that is now reached the top of his butt, his ears were now pointed. His body took on a new feminine look to it, his pupils were now slits. All in all, Harry looked beautiful.

Never once did he spot the little midnight blue butterfly fly through the glass of his closed window. Nor did he see the flash of bright light as the butterfly turned into a young girl who looked no older than eighteen with long midnight blue hair and dark royal blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length dark gray dress and gray arm warmers. As soon as her feet touched the floor, the blood began to clean itself; the room was clean in a matter of seconds.

The girl looked around the room with a look that just screamed disgust; she walked over to Harry and gently picked him up. As soon as she picked him up, Hedwig started to hoot and thrash about in her cage, as if trying to get at her.

"Oh hush now," the girl said, trying to get the owl to shut up, but only made the bird even noisier, "And to think I was planning on letting you live, but I guess I have no choice."

And right after she said that, Hedwig dropped to the bottom of her cage, dead. The girl smirked before walking to the window. As she neared the window, it opened and the bars on it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"I think we've been here long enough. The mistresses are waiting to meet you," The girl muttered to the still unconscious Harry.  
**  
****\''/ somewhere else \''/**

Draco sat up in bed panting. He looked around the room as if searching for something, or someone. Once he was sure he was alone, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. There was no way that was real.

He did not just see Harry Potter being beaten by a man that looked more like a tusk-less walrus. He did not see the man throw Harry into a room that was smaller than his bathroom, he did not see the boy turn into a Dark Fairy. And there was certainly no way he saw him getting kidnapped by a Dark Fairy hunter that killed his owl with just one look. Yup, there was no way, he was just dreaming. That was it, that was all it was.

Draco sighed as he buried his head into his knees and shuddered as he fought back his tears of fright and frustration. Who was he kidding? He knew what he had just seen was real; he had been having these vision-dream like things since he first met the boy in Madam Malkin's.

Draco groaned as he felt a shift of his shoulder blades, his wings wanted to come out, but he didn't want to feel the pain that he always felt when they came out. Another shift, a little more painful than the last, and Draco gave in, letting his wings out. Draco bit his lip as the pain of them ripping open the skin around his shoulder blades shot through his body. Knowing there was blood on the wall behind him, and his bed and maybe even the ceiling, Draco snapped his fingers calling a house-elf.

"What can Checky do for yous master Dracos?" The House-elf asked bowing.

"Clean up this blood," Draco said standing up and flexing his wings, they were silver and green dragon wings. They seemed to always want to come out when ever Harry was in danger, on his mind, hell they wanted to come out whenever the boy was near him.

Draco ran a hand down his face groaning sleepily, he was tired but knew that sleep would not come to him anytime soon. He looked at the clock and groaned again, it was 4:30 in the morning.

'Damn Potter for waking me up this early' Draco thought and instantly felt dumb for blaming Harry when he knew it wasn't the boy's fault, hell Harry didn't even know about these vision-dream like things.

Draco walked to the bathroom, though his instincts were telling him to fly to where ever that stupid fairy hunter had taken his little Harry. And if he found him injured, or in danger, he would kill every one of those damn fairies! Draco, unknowingly, narrowed his eyes and growled a deep angry growl that had the house-elf quickening her pace and vanishing before the irritated dragon could kill her.

Once Draco was in the bathroom, he stripped down and stepped into the shower, which magically started, and tried to relax. He sighed and leaned back against the shower wall, closing his eyes. A picture of Harry sleeping under the trees at Hogwarts appeared in his mind and a small smile found its way onto Draco's face. As soon as they got back to school, Draco was going to make his move, and he would have Harry as his no matter how long it took. Harry would be his. Draco's smiled widened at that thought, oh yes Harry Potter would be his.  
**  
****\''/ Elsewhere \''/**

A person covered in a dark red cloak walked down the empty street, they came to a fork in the road and stopped.

"Which way?" The person asked and the wind blew from right to left, so the person then turned left. After awhile the wind blew again, causing the person to stop and look to the right to see a two story old house, "So this is where he is hiding?"

The figure gained no reply to his question, not even from the wind. The person walked to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the person heard someone swearing as they walked to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" The person in the house asked throwing open the door. That person had shoulder length, wavy black hair and dark brown/black eyes. He was wearing dark blue sweat-pants and a gray over sized shirt, "Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you come here at 5 o'clock in the fucking morning!"

"It's nice to see you too Severus," The person said, removing the cloaks hood to reveal a young woman with long wavy chocolate brown hair, warm dark brown/black eyes, and a masked covered face. The mask looked to be pink fairy wings lined with black. The colour in Severus' face drained once he saw who it was, he bowed and moved out of the door way to allow the woman in.

"Lady Izabath, to what do I owe this little unannounced visit?" Severus asked with annoyance in his voice. The woman laughed a little before stepping into the house.

"I have managed to locate your missing son," The woman said and Severus' eyes widened at that.

"That is good to hear, but why is it that you have come to tell me and not one of the soldiers?" Severus asked trying to fight the urge to jump up and down like a little girl at the news that his son had finally been found after 17 years. The woman sat down on the sofa and looked at her dark pink nails.

"It seems the gods have chosen your son to be the next ruler of the Dark Fairies," Lady Izabath said while smirking and sounding as if she were talking about the weather.

Severus' eyes widened, he didn't know if he should feel happy or worried. His son had just turned 17 today, most likely alone and didn't know what was happening to him, and now he would be thrust into a world he most likely knew nothing of, and was expected to rule it. And then let's not forget the war that was going on, he would be forced to pick a side even if he didn't want to, Voldemort and Dumbledore would make sure the poor confused boy would pick a side, which side that was though, no one knew just yet.

"What?" Severus whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"When I saw your son just a few minutes ago he had the mark of Thor on his forehead. You know what it means if Thor marked him," Lady Izabath said.

"He will be the most powerful creature alive," Severus said, eyes wide.

"And with that power comes great responsibilities-" Lady Izabath started.

"-and great danger," Severus muttered, finishing for her. Lady Izabath nodded then stood up as she brushed the imaginary dust off her cloak.

"Well, if you want to see your son I will take you to him," Lady Izabath said, holding out her hand to him.

Severus took the hand without hesitation, he was going to see what kind of man his 17 year old son had turned out to be.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male), Magical Creatures, and so on.**

**Chapter Two**

Severus Snape walked with the woman, Izabath Park, as she led him to the room that held his son. He was nervous, and had every right to be. He hadn't seen his son since his lovely mate gave birth to him 17 years ago. He blamed himself for losing his son, though his mate tried to tell him otherwise, but in his eyes it was his fault his son had been taken.

He had left his mate, weak and defenceless, after he had given birth to Theodore Harry Snape, his son, just to go inform the Dark Lord of his son's successful birth. By the time he had gotten back to his manor, he found every house-elf dead, his mate knocked out, and his son missing.

He had been so mad at himself for leaving to tell his Lord even though his instincts were screaming at him to stay by his mate's side and that something bad was going to happen. But his mate had reassured him that he would be fine for the few minutes it would take him to tell his Lord, and he had left. And because he left, his house-elves had been killed, his mate had been attacked, and his new-born son had been taken. It was all his fault. After taking his mate back to the hospital to get checked for any serious injuries, he called his Lord by floo and told him what happened, his Lord had been so mad that he had a search team instantly put together and began searching. He had also informed the Dark Fairy committee who also began a search.

He remembered Dumbledore also putting together a search group a few days later, even though he had never informed the old man that his son was missing.

He assumed his mate had informed Dumbledore since his mate's best friends were very close to him. He also remembered that a year later his Lord had caught wind from a spy that the Potter's knew where Snape's son was, so he went to the house not intending to kill them at all. But when James had threatened his Lord and would not answer any of his Lord's questions, he had lost his temper and had killed James and Lilly, their new born baby girl, but he couldn't seem to kill their one year old son. The killing curse had bounce off the boy and would have hit his Lord had he not been quick enough to dodge it; he only left a small lightning shaped scar, which, oddly enough, looked exactly like the mark of Thor.

Severus stopped in his tracks, could Harry James Potter actually be his son Theodore Harry Snape? Severus shook his head to get that thought out of his head and continued walking, he never seeing the knowing smirk on the woman's face. No, Harry was 16 now and his son was 17, wait a minute. Harry was supposedly born the same year as Theodore, so that would make him 17 as well, but Harry Potter was just now going into his 6th year at Hogwarts. Either Harry Potter was not who he said he is, or Harry really is Theodore and Dumbledore made it seem that he was a year younger than he really was. But if that is true, then why did he do it? What did he want from Theodore?

Severus was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Izabath stop at a set of double doors painted midnight blue, so he bumped into her. This caused him to snap out of his thoughts and bow, "I'm sorry milady," He said causing Izabath to chuckle.

"We are here," Izabath said pointing to the double doors.

Severus looked at them and gulped; he then took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected, he expected to see his little boy sound asleep in the canopy bed covered by the midnight blue sheet, but what he saw was not that at all.

He saw three Healer Fairies flying around his son who was in a tank-like thing filled with light blue liquid. His son's long black hair was floating around him, making him look like a unearthly being just like his mother, his wing were black and silver and were wrapped around him as if trying to protect himself. He had an oxygen tube down his throat helping him breathe.

At the sight of his son, Severus' legs gave out on him and he fell onto his hands and knees crying. Why was his son like this? What had happened to him to need to be put in that tank? And who did he have to kill for hurting his son this bad? Severus jumped when he felt a hand on his left shoulder; he looked up and saw Izabath.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Severus," Izabath said softly, trying to ease the man's pain.

"What is wrong with him?" Severus asked, wiping his eyes.

"He is severely under weight, and he had internal bleeding. We could tell he had been abused by the people he had been placed with to care for him," One of the healers said.

Severus looked over to the healer to see a woman with long golden brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing the outfit of a Fairy Healer which was a small white tank-top like shirt that stop just under her breasts, she had a long white flowing skirt that started just under her belly-button.

"Nothing a few weeks in that tube filled with the water from the healing spring won't heal," the healer fairy said, with a kind smile.

Severus nodded, then looked over toward his son in time to see his bangs move just enough to show a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his left eye.

'So my son really is Harry' Severus thought then the colour drained from his face once again as he thought of the way he had treated the boy and turned his head away from his son. 'How can I ever show him how sorry I am and how much I love and missed him after the way I treated him?'

He looked back at his son to see cold green eyes with cat like pupils. Severus' heart stopped at the look, his son hated him.

**-Father-**

Severus jumped when he heard that heavenly voice; he looked around but saw no one else had heard the voice.

"Y-yes?" He whispered, not wanting to the other occupants in the room to hear him.

**-Why do I hurt so much-**

Severus felt a tear fall from his eye and down his cheek, his son was in so much pain, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I-I don't know," he muttered sadly. He waited for a reply but never got one as one of the Healer Fairies flew over to the tube to test something and another one ushered him out if the room. Once the door was shut, Severus swiftly walked to the floo room; he needed to talk to his best friend. He would have gone to his mate, but his mate was out on a mission.  
**  
****\''/ Elsewhere \''/**

Draco was lounging around in his father's study, waiting for his father to come back from his meeting with the Dark Lord. Apparently late last night Voldemort had felt a powerful surge of power and had sent out one of his best Death Eater to go check out the place he had felt the surge come from, well that is if he had heard his father correctly.

Draco was running his finger across the books on the book case in his father's study, looking for one that looked interesting enough to read as he waited. Draco jumped when he heard the sound of some one flooing into his father's study. Draco quickly spun around to see who it was and saw a frantic looking Severus, who looked around the room then look at Draco.

"Where is your father?" Severus asked, sounding as if he was trying not to cry.

This shocked and scared Draco, he had never seen the man in front of him-who he had come to see as a second father- cry.

"He's in a meeting with Lord Voldemort. Why aren't you there?" Narcissa asked as she walked into the study. She had ran all the way from the sitting room, which was on the first floor, to Lucius's study, which just so happened to be on the fourth floor.

"My son, he has been found," Severus said.

Narcissa smiled and pulled Severus into a tight hug. Draco was shocked. Snape had a son? How old was he? Was he cute? What's his name?

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that, but why are you here and not with him?" Narcissa said and that's when Severus broke down. Tears fell from his eyes like Niagara Falls, and his legs gave out on him. Thankfully Draco's mother was very strong and was able to carry the man to the small couch in the room instead of being crushed by him.

Draco ran over to him and sat next to him, while Narcissa sat on the other side of the man. "What's wrong Sev? Is Theodor okay?"

"No, he's not okay," Severus said still crying, "They have him in the healing tube filled with water from the healing spring. They say he is severely under weight, had internal bleeding, and they could tell that the people who were suppose to take care of him had been abusing him."

Severus said then opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself.

"What is it?" Draco asked, "There is something else you want to say."

"He was chosen to be the next ruler of the Dark Fairies. He had the mark of Thor on his forehead."

"Oh my, but he's just a 17 year old. He probably doesn't even know about Dark Fairies," Narcissa gasped in horror.

"Wait, isn't the mark of Thor a lightning bolt?" Draco asked and Severus nodded, Draco's eyes widened.

"But the only person in the world with that mark is Harry Potter!" Narcissa gasped.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male), Magical Creatures, talk about past rape and so on.**

**Chapter Three**

"But Harry can't be your son, he is only sixteen while Theodore turned seventeen last night," Narcissa cried after a moment of silence.

"He is Harry, I have seen him, and there was no mistaking that scar," Severus muttered into his hands.

"But how, Harry is only sixteen while Theodore is seventeen?" Narcissa asked.

"Somehow Dumbledore made it seem as if Harry was a year younger than he really was just so I wouldn't find out that he is mine," Severus said, then a sudden thought hit him causing Severus to moan into his hands, "Oh he's never going to forgive me! He'll hate me for the rest of my life. My only son hates me!"

"Your son does not hate you Severus," A female voice said and everyone turned their heads to see Izabath standing near the window.

"My Lady," Narcissa cried then bowed and whacked Draco in the back of his head hissing at him to show some respect. Draco snarled at his mother before he bowed to the woman, who just chuckled at them.

"I have come to inform you, Severus, that we have found some shocking news about your son," Izabath said gliding over to them; well that's what it looked like to Draco anyways.

"Wh-what is it?" Severus asked stuttering causing Draco to look at him shocked, never in his wildest dreams would he have ever pictured Severus Snape stuttering.

"It would seem that your son was with child," Izabath said.

"Was, you said was. Why the past tense?" Draco asked.

"Well it seemed that with all the abuse he had gone through this summer, he lost it. But that is not all," Izabath said.

"What else is there?" Severus asked pain in his eyes evident for both himself and his son.

"The baby your son was with was a rape baby, as he had been raped a week or two before school ended," Izabath said causing Severus nearly choked on his own spit.

Severus gave a weak moan as he felt his whole world come crashing down around him, his son had been raped? Who raped him? Who was he going to have to kill for forcing himself onto his little boy? Severus was so mad that he didn't even feel the pain of his wings ripping out form his back. All he could feel was rage at the thought of someone forcing themselves on his little baby boy.  
**  
****\''/ Elsewhere \''/**

Dumbledore was furious; his little weapon had gone missing. How, he did not know. He had his best men surrounding that damn house to make sure no one that wasn't supposed to be there didn't enter, and made sure that Harry never left on his own.

What he wanted to know was where the hell that boy went. Could it be possible that he had figured out who he really was and went to find his parents?

'No it couldn't be, he would have to get past the guards I set up, and he doesn't even know where Severus's house was, and Lupin was on a mission and had been for three weeks. There was no way he could have gone to see his parents, plus if Harry had somehow found out who he was, the alarms he had set up around the house would have gone off and informed him.'

Dumbledore looked up when someone knocked on his office door, this confused Dumbledore. It was the middle of summer, all the teachers and students were at home, so who was knocking on his door? There was only one way to find out, "Enter."

His office door slowly opened a young girl about twelve walked in. She had shoulder length lilac purple hair what was pulled into pigtails, a white spaghetti strap dress with dark blue lining; dark blue sleeves with light blue lining were held on her arm s by light blue straps. She had a black choker on; she had a bracelet made of sliver with a purple jewel on it on her left wrist. She smiled a cute smile and shut the door before skipping over to him.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore I assume?" The girl asked, her voice sounded heavenly and Dumbledore felt as though she was trying to put him in a trance with her voice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, how may I help you?" Dumbledore said throwing off the spell she tried to put him under. The girl giggled and it sounded as if bells were ringing, it was a magnificent sound.

"I am Amy Park, and I wish to transfer into your school," Amy said smiling a cute and innocent smile.

Dumbledore once again felt as if she were trying to put him in a trance. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and threw off the spell, Amy's smile never left her face.

"Where were you going before?" Dumbledore asked, this girl was an odd creature and someone he did not want at his school.

"I went to the Wizardry School, Masul, in Soul South Korea," Amy replied with a simple nod.

"Why is it that you wish to transfer into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, eyes narrowing.

"I know that you don't need to know why I want to transfer. And if you say no I can always go through Lucius Malfoy and the Wizard Government and get in. I just thought I would be kind enough to go to you first," Amy said as her smiled went from cute and innocent to dark and dangerous.

Dumbledore glared at her, he just knew this girl was going to cause him a lot of trouble, "How old are you?"

"It isn't polite to ask a young lady her age Mr. Albus Dumbledore," Amy said smirking.

"I need to know so I can put you in the correct year," Dumbledore said annoyed, Amy giggled at his annoyance.

"I'm going into my 6th year, just like Harry Potter," Amy said, her voice full of amusement. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the information.

"You don't look to be sixteen; you look to be twelve so I will put you in with the second year," Dumbledore said and after he said that a light blue scythe landed on his desk almost cutting it in half. He looked at Amy in shock to see that she was holding the scythe.

"If you want to keep your pathetic life, you will put me where I belong and that is with the 6th year students. Do I make myself clear?" Amy said smiling, that scared Dumbledore more than if she had been glaring at him.

After he got over his shock, Dumbledore glared at her before nodding. Amy easily pulled the scythe from Dumbledore's wooden desk and swung it behind her back with practiced movements.

"Good, I will see you at the start of the school year _Headmaster,_" she said then skipped out the door as if she hadn't just threatened Albus Dumbledore.

'How dare that little girl threaten my life!' Dumbledore thought, as he magically fixed his desk. 'Once school starts she will learn not to threaten my life!'  
**  
****\''/ Elsewhere \''/**

Harry felt like he was floating, he didn't feel like he was dead but he didn't feel like he was alive. He felt nothing except the sensation of floating. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a distorted vision; it looked as if he was under water. He tried to move his body and found that only his head could move. He slowly looked around and saw that no one but him was in the room.

'Where am I?' The last thing he remembered was being in his room. Suddenly the room he was in filled with people flashed through his mind, 'What the? What was that?'

He reach for that memory in his mind, and as soon as his mental fingers gripped the memory he saw a white flash and was pulled into that memory.  
**  
_\''/ Flash back\''/_**

_Harry felt himself being gently laid down on a soft bed, he wanted to open his eyes to see where he was but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. _

_"Where did you find him?" the soft musical voice of a woman asked. Harry could tell she was standing off to his left._

"_In a muggle home. I was flying around searching for my little sister when I felt his power calling to me," the soft musical voice of a young female said, she sounded no older than 19 and she was standing off the the right of him._

"_What was the condition you found him in? Was he alone?" The woman asked._

"_He was alone in the room I found him in, but I could sense other people in the house. The room he was in was very small, let's just say that room wouldn't even be fit for our prisoners. His blood was all over the place. It was on the walls, the ceiling, and was pooling around him," The young female said._

"_Hmm, he looks so weak," The woman said and he felt his bangs being pushed away from his face. The woman made a 'tisk' sound, "To be marked by Thor at such a young age." _

"_Madam, would you like for me to call the Healers?" The female asked._

"_Yes, please tell them this is an emergency," The woman said. _

_There was a long moment of silence; the woman ran a finger down his cheek, "You have taken your father's looks. I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing. But I can tell you that your mother and father have been looking for you for seventeen long years." _

_Harry felt shocked at that, his parents were a live and had been looking for him for seventeen years? Wait, that can't be, he just now turned sixteen so they must have the wrong guy. _

_"I know you can hear me, I know you are awake. And we have not made a mistake. You are the boy we have been looking for. Forget everything you have been told by that man named Albus Dumbledore, he has lied to you. You are not sixteen years old, you are seventeen years old. You are not Harry Potter your real name is Theodore Harry Snape. Severus Snape is your father, and Remus Lupin is your mother. I know Snape has been a real ass to you, but listen to what I say; he loves you and believed you were dead and that the Potter family was responsible for killing you. Albus Dumbledore trick everyone into thinking you were a year younger than what you are. Forgive Severus for what he has done to you, but never forget. Remember that Dumbledore was the cause of that," The woman whispered in to his ear._

_Harry didn't know what to believe, maybe-maybe if he saw the way Severus acts when he sees him now then he might be able to believe this woman's story. After another long moment of silence and Harry heard what sounded like a door opening and closing. _  
_"Madam, I brought the three best Healers," The young female from before._

"_Ah, thank you Lin," The woman said, "I need you to check over this boy." _

_Harry heard no response but felt as three different magic auras washed over him. It felt as though he had just dived into a pool of warm water._

"_He is severely under weight-" A deep musical male voice started from his left._

"_-and is bleeding internally-" A softer, but still deep, musical male voice continued._

"_-and from all the bruises and cuts all over his body, we can positively assume that where ever he was, he was being abused physically, he most defiantly has been abused emotionally and mentally. He might have been sexually abused but it is too soon to tell, we will need to do more testing to find out," a very soft and airy female voice finished._

"_What can we do to heal him?" the woman said._

"_The only thing we can do is get him into the healing tube filled with the water from the healing spring," The first male said._

"_Alright you get him into that tube while I go get his father," The woman said._

"_What about his mother?" the second male said._

"_He is still on his mission," The woman said. _

_The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and Harry felt himself being gently lifted up and gently placed on his feet before whatever they had placed him in began to fill up with warm liquid. When it got to his stomach he felt them place a breathing tube in his mouth to help him breath. And within seconds Harry felt himself floating in the liquid. _

_After what seemed like hours Harry felt a tug against his magic, he opened his eyes to see Severus Snape on his hand and knees, his body was shaking as if he were crying. Snape was crying for him, he was crying over the fact that he- his son- was hurt. _

_'That woman was right after all' Harry thought. He saw a young woman with long wavy chocolate brown hair, warm dark brown/black eyes, and a masked covered face. The mask looked to be pink fairy wings lined with black. _

_She bent down to touch Snape's should, he turned to look at her and she said something to him. Snape asked something and a woman with long golden brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a small white tank-top like shirt that stop just under her breasts, she had a long white flowing skirt that started just under her belly-button, the skirt had a slit from the end to her mid-thigh. She said something and Snape nodded._

_Harry closed his eyes as he felt a headache come on, he reopened his eyes to see a very pale Snape looking at him with eyes filled his happiness, hope, regret and fear. Snape caught him looked at him and his eyes widened before filling up with tears and looking away._

_'No don't look away father. Please look at me father.' Harry thought, and saw Snape jump and look at him, he saw him say something but couldn't hear him, 'I'm scared. Why do I hurt so much? What happened to me last night? Where am I? Who are all these people?' _

_A __few tears ran down Snape's cheek before he said something to him before being ushered out of the room. _

_'NO! Don't leave! I need you!' Harry began to thrash about in the tube trying to get his father's attention as the door shut. Suddenly Harry felt very weak and was pulled into the comfort of the darkness._

_-Shh, my child. No harm will come to you anymore. I will make sure you are safe and sound from now on.-__ A deep soothing voice said and Harry instantly felt safe._

_'But my father.' Harry replied weakly._

_-You will be reunited with both your mother and father soon. As for right now they both need you to rest and let me heal you.-__ The voice said and Harry let the voice drag him farther into the darkness._

**_\''/End of Flash Back\''/_**

Harry reopened his eyes and came face to face with a young girl about twelve walked in. She had shoulder length lilac purple hair what was pulled into pigtails, a white spaghetti strap dress with dark blue lining; dark blue sleeves with light blue lining were held on her arm s by light blue straps. She had a black choker on; she had a bracelet made of sliver with a purple jewel on it on her left wrist.

She smiled a cute smile at him.**  
**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: Warning I won't stop calling Harry Harry until he goes back to Hogwarts, but he will be reacting to people calling him Theodore.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male), Magical Creatures, talk about pas****t rape and so on.**

**Chapter four-**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in a huge grave yeard at night.. All of the of the tombstones were of different crosses and looked to be very old. The tombstones were tilted this way and that. The ground was covered in a thick fog. Harry looked around expecting to feel scared or nervous, but atcutally felt at home. Harry heard flapping of wings behind him, he quickly spun around and saw a young man with short black hair and a pair of huge white wings land on top of a tombstone. The young man was holding a long scythe, Harry couldn't see what the man was wearing since he was in front of the rising full moon and covered in shadow. The young man lifted his head just alittle and Harry took a step away from him. "You're finally here." The man said smirking.

**\''/**

Draco and his parents and godfather were walking down to visit Har-Theodore again, this was the fourth time in two days, not that he was complaining Theodore was beautiful. They were about to enter the room when Lady Izabath had ran out looking frantic which scared Severus. "What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Its Theodore." Izabath said and Severus began to panic. Narcissia grasped ahold of Lucius's arm, Draco's heart began to speed up in his worry about Theodore.

"What's wrong with him? What happened? Is he okay?" Severus asked what was on everyone's mind.

"He has some how found away to remove the oxygen tube and is not letting up put it back in. Not only that but his scar has started to bleed." Izabath said. Narcissia gasped in fright and Severus seemed to have stopped breathing.

"What does that mean?" Draco whispered, from his mom and godfather's reaction he could tell it was something bad.

"It means that _he_ has began to interfere." Izabath said.

"What do we do?" Narcissia asked.

"Nothing, but I would like for us to go to _his_ room." Izabath said and started down the hallway with Narcissia, Lucius, and Severus following her. Draco stayed behind and when he was sure they were out of sight he turned towards the door that lead to the room Theodore was in. He reached out to touch the door and as soon as he touched the doornob there was a flash of bright white light and then Draco found himself in a grave yeard.

**\''/**

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've been waiting for you, Theodore." The young man said.

"Yo-you have?" Harry asked. He tried to get a better look at the young man, but he couldn't. The young man tilted his head like a bird was and Harry just knew he was smirking at him.

"Don't even try trying to see who I am, you won't be able to unless I want you to." The young man said moving to sit down on the tombstone.

"Who are you and why have you been waiting for me?" Harry asked.

"I am the person who decides if you are alive when they take you out of that tank or if you join the many pathetic souls in my beautiful collection." The young man said, Harry looked around a gulped.

"Wh-who were all these people?" Harry asked confused by his own feelings, instead of feeling scared he felt excited about being able to see this man's collection. He felt the young man watching him closely.

"They were all the unworthy souls that Thor thought would be able to take our place as rulers of the shadows." The young man said. Harry looked around in awed shock, these people were suppose to rule? When Harry looked back at the tombstone he saw the man was gone, "Listen closely for I am only going to say this once." The young man said from behind Harry. Harry jumped and spun around to look at the young man hopping he would be able to see the man's face with him so close but sadly it was still hidden in shadows. "Thor may have chosen you to rule, but I am the one who actually choses if you take the crown or not."

"I see, what do I have to do?" Harry asked. The young man smirked at him, he hummed as if thinking about it while swinging his large scythe around.

"Call your soulmate here." The young man said.

"What?" Harry asked and the young man glared at him.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me. If you are truly worthy of the crown then you will be able to bring him here into my realm." The young man said with a sneer. Harry closed his eyes and just wished with all his might that his soulmate (who ever he maybe) was there with him. Harry's eyes snapped open when he saw a flash of light and felt a wave of power beside him. He looked to his left a gasped.

**\''/**

Izabath stopped in her tracks, "Did you feel that?" Izabath turned to look at the people behind her and saw one was missing, "Where's the young half Dragon?" Narcissia snapped her head around and saw that her little boy was no where to be found. "Come on, we must hurry and find him." Izabath said then ran back down the hall.

"I thought that the Dark Fairy castle was the safest place on earth!" Lucius said starting to become pissed. It wasn't that he didn't trust his wife and best friend, but they were Dark Fairies and they did have a tendency to lie and trick people, they were said to be the children of Loki after all. And plus this was his only son they were talking about, his only heir, and you do not fuck with a Dragon's only heir you were just asking to death if you did.

"It normally is, but with _him_ becoming involved means that _they_ will be roaming about the castle." Izabath said.

"Who or what are 'they'? And what do they have to do with Loki?" Lucius asked, he would never understand Dark Fairies even though he was married to one.

"_They_ are Dementors and they only follow Loki or anyone worthy enough to have been to his grave yeard and come back alive." Narcissia said.

"And when Lady Izabath says he had interfered it means that he had drug Theodore's soul to his grave yeard to get judged." Severus said.

"Many people go there, but few ever come back." Izabath said. They rounded a corner to see Draco laying infront of the hospital room surrounded by the Healer Fairies. "What happened here?"

"We do not know My Lady." A Healer male said, "A wave of power flew out of Lord Theodore and we came to inform you when we found Young Draconias here on the floor."

"Oh no." a female Healer said. She was kneeling down infront of Draco checking to see if she could find anything wrong with him.

"What?" Lucius asked fearful.

"His soul is not in his body." The female Healer said.

"What?" Narcissia asked.

"His soul has been removed from his body." The Healer said.

"No!" Narcissia cried, "The Dementors got my baby!"

"No we haven't" someone said. Everyone looked up to see a man with short dark blue hair and was wearing a dark blue and silver outfit, in his left hand he was holding a large scythe.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Lucius asked.

"Just what I mean, I am a Dementor. And none of us have touched that boy." the man said.

"You can't be a Dementor, Dementors are bony creatures that suck the souls out of people." Narcissia cried.

"My dear Narcissia, it seems you have been living in the realm of the humans for far to long. Those Dementors are what we Dementors turn into when someone other than our lord and master try and contol us." The man said, "Now back to the matter at hand. We have not touch him, yes he cause trouble I'll admit that, but we will never take the soul of an innocent."

"Then were is my son's soul!" Lucius roared.

"Whoa, down Dragon, no need to get fiesty. You son's soul is safe, it has been called to the grave yeard." The man said smirking as he swung his scythe around as if bored.

"What! How is he safe when he is in that dreadful place!" Narcissia cried.

"He is safe because it was not Lord Loki who called him there, but Master Theodore who did." The man said.

"Why would my son call Draco to such a dangerous place?" Severus asked.

"As a test." The man said, "Only those who have the blood of Thor and Loki running through their veins can call another's soul into Lord Loki's shadow realm." The man said the quickly swung is scythe in front of him and vanished.

**\''/**

Draco turned to his right when he heard a gasp and saw Harry standing there looking at him with a shocked look on his face. Draco looked him over to make sure Harry was okay, that was when he noticed that Harry now had golden band wrapped aroung his forhead, in the center of the band was a black ruby. Draco took a step back in shock when he realized that that was a Dark Fairy crown, but not just any crown, a queen's crown.

"You're my soul mate?" Theodore asked.

"Eh?" Draco asked.

"Nice, almost as nice as Thor." a strange man holding a scythe said appearing in front of him. Draco jumped back in fright and swung at him as a natural reflex. The man caught his fist and pulled him closer, "Hmmm, your a half-bread."

"What?" Theodore and Draco asked together.

"How did you know-" Draco started.

"-that you were Half Dark Fairy and Half Dragon with your father being the Dragon?" the man asked, "Easy, I know all." the man said then vanished. Harry suddenly ran to him with a sqeek, Draco wrapped a protective arm around him. The man reappeared and looked like he was going to say something.

"Loki, leave those two alone. I think you have bothered them enough for now." A deep voice said from behind Draco and Harry, they turned to see a young man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing old fashioned body armer, in his right hand was a hammer and under his left arm was a winged helmet.

"Thor." Harry blurted out. The man looked at him and smiled.

"That is correct Theodore, I am the Norse God of Thunder, Thor." Thor said.

"And you're the God of Fire and Tricks, Loki?" Draco asked looking at the man with the scythe, the shadows had left his face to show a handsome young man with short white hair and light brown eyes.

"I wouldn't let Odin hear you call him a God." Thor said, Loki sneered at the name Loki.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he banded me from the realm of the Gods and took the title of a God from me." Loki said. Harry pulled out of Draco's arms and walked over to Loki and pulled him into a hug shocking everyone.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Loki smiled softly and hugged him back with one arm.

"Come Theodore, it is time to get you out of that tube, and Draco, your parents are getting worried." Thor said then clapped his hands, Draco and Harry were then blinded by some lightning.

"Don't be shy Theodore, I want you and your mate to visit when ever you want!" They heard Loki cry out to them.

**A/N: Pictures are on my Profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: Warning I won't stop calling Harry Harry until he goes back to Hogwarts, but he will be reacting to people calling him Theodore.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male), Magical Creatures, talk about pas****t rape and so on.**

**Chapter 5-**

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was once again floating in the Healing water, he coughed and noticed that he didn't have the oxygen tube down his throat to help breathe. He began to panic and bang on the glass tube he was in in hopes that someone would hear and come rescue him. With in minutes the young girl from before stood up from her seat in the corner hidden from Harry's sight and ran over to him. She held out her left hand and the bracelet on her left wrist glowed for a second before a scythe was in her hand. She held it above her before swiftly and elegantly brought it down effectively slicing through the glass. Harry fell out of the tube coughing up the healing water that had found its way into his lungs.

"Oh good, you up." The girl with the scythe said and Harry looked at he glaring. Just then the door to the room flew open and Draco ran in followed by Severus, Narcissia and Lucius. Harry coughed up some more water and smirked when he heard the girl with the scythe cry 'Hey' when Draco pushed her out of his way to get to Harry.

"Are you okay Theodore?" Draco asked gently resting his hand on Harry's back. Harry coughed up some more water that looked some what black now.

"As okay as I can get." He rasped out before feeling a soft pull at his soul and past out. Draco cried out in shock as Harry fell limply onto him while black liquid began to flow out of his mouth.

"What the hell is happening!" Draco cried out as the black liquid touched his arm, when it touched his arm he hissed in pain and pulled his arm away from it. Before anyone could answer him a bubble appeared in front of him and Harry.

"Bring him to me." A deep voice said before the bubble popped leaving a faint scent of salt water. Izabath sighed then walked over to Harry and gently took him out of Draco's arms.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked growling at her.

"We must do as he says." Izabath said then walk out of the room with Draco quickly following her.

**\''/ Some where near a large lake \''/**

A young boy with short blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue fish tail swam up from the bottom of the deep lake that was his home towards the top. The young boy rarely swam up to the top of his lake, he usually would send someone else in his place, but he was about to receive something very important, and he didn't not trust anyone else with this. As soon as he got to the top of the lake he poked his head out of the water to see a young man with short light brown hair and golden eyes laying shallow end of his lake. The young man turned his head to look at the young merboy.

"Get ready, we are about to receive a very important guest." the merboy said his voice not sounding like the young boy he looked like, it sounded deep and soothing. The young man nodded his head and sat up.

"What would you like me to do, master?" the young man asked softly, his voice sounding very majestic and sad.

"Greet them on their way here." The merboy said then went back under the water.

"Yes Master." The young man said knowing full well that the merboy could hear him then stood up from the lake and walked away from it following the only that there.

**\''/ Back with Harry \''/**

Izabath glanced down at Harry as he coughed up more of the black liquid, this was his week. It was as if this boy was destined to have a shitty life, and Izabath felt for Harry, Severus, and Remus, for she knew that both Severus and Remus would be suffering along with their son. A soft growl came from behind her and she glanced back at Draco who was following her, her eyes softened at the worried look in the half dragon's eyes and instantly knew that he would be there right beside Harry through all of the hardships that would be through at him by the fates. She turned back around and nearly cried out when a young man with short light brown hair and golden eyes stepped out in front of her, she had not expected him to do that. Hell, she didn't expect to see him this far from the lake he was imprisoned to. The man's eyes, that held so much sadness in them, looked at Harry as he gagged a little on the black liquid.

"Follow me." The man said then turned and walked through a bush and onto a nearly invisible path. Izabath instantly followed him with out question and felt Draco began to follow to. The man suddenly stopped, "The half-breed must stay." he quickly said then continued walking. Izabath began to follow him again only to stop at the painful howl that came from behind her, she was about to turn to look but stopped at the young man's words. "Forget the Half-breed, we must hurry. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." The words were harsh, but she knew that he didn't have any ill will towards Draco since he was a half-breed himself. Izabath gulped and continued forward following the young man.

A few minutes later they stepped up to a beautiful lake with cherry blossoms covering it. Every time Izabath saw this lake it always took her breath away with how beautiful it was and how much power was rolling off the lake water like waves. Izabath's eyes flew to the middle of the lake where a young boy with short blue hair and blue eyes popped his head out of the water. Izabath's breath hitched as she felt the power coming off of the young boy. "Is-is that-?" She asked. The boy disappeared before reappearing much closer to the edge.

"Ritsu, bring him to me." The young boy said and Izabath was shocked to hear the deep, soothing voice come from him.

"Yes Master." Ritsu said then took Harry from Izabath's arms and walked into the lake, when he was waist deep he gently laid Harry down in the water then backed away. Izabath watched in aw-ed shock as the water began to gently move carrying Harry closer to the young boy. When Harry was close enough the young boy grabbed him before quickly diving below the water, allowing Izabath to have a quickly glance at a blue fish tail. It took a second for Izabath to realize that Harry, an oxygen breather, was now under water.

"Theodore-" Izabath cried and tried to walk into the lake but was stopped by Ritsu.

"You may leave now." he said coldly and Izabath gaped at him. Did he know that Harry was going to drown if he stayed under water.

"But Theodore-" Izabath started.

"Will be fine, you will be called when he is done with him." Ritsu said coldly and pushed a vile of something into Izabath's hand before pushing her onto the path. Izabath took one more look back to the lake before nodding and walked back to Draco. She looked at the vile in her hand and saw it was a vile of the water from the lake, she smiled softly and sped up.

**\''/ Under the water of the lake \''/**

The merboy quickly swam to the bottom of the lake, towards a small cave that held everything he needed to heal what his waters could not heal. He glanced down at the young lord in his arms, he knew that Izabath was worried about the boy being under water and scoffed. Honestly, did the woman really thank that he would dive under water with an oxygen breather with out making sure to they wouldn't drown, did she truly believe he would kill the one person that would be able to save his love from Dumbledore? No, he had quickly placed a bubbly head spell on the young lord before diving under water. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he needed oxygen, but he also knew that if he did this outside of the water there was a chance the young lord would not live through it since his power's weakened to half when out of his lake. And he need the young lord to live, so he needed to be under water to do this so that he would live.

The merboy laid Harry onto his lab table that was cut out of black marble then swam into another room and quickly grabbed a black bag and swam back to Harry. He opened the back and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark purple liquid and a scalpel. He leaned over and swiftly cut into Harry's chest thankful that his lake water was keeping Harry unconscious, once that was done he took the syringe and gently stuck the syringe needle into Harry's heart and put half the liquid into his heart. He then gently pulled the needle out and gently stuck the needle into his left lung and put half of the remaining liquid into his left lung before repeating the process with the right. Once that was complete he quickly heal the opening he cut in Harry's chest without leaving a scar, he then sat back and waited for the poison that he placed in Harry's heart and lungs to take full effect.

A few minutes later Harry's chest lurched off the table and the merboy closed his eyes with a soft smile. Now was the fun part, playing the hurry up and wait game as his poison countered the poison that was already in the boy's heart and lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Pictures are on my Profile!**


End file.
